Rainbow Drop
|type =Collectible |properties =Forms the Rainbow Sword when combined }} Rainbow Drops are items featured in Kirby's Dream Land 2. While collecting them is optional, it is the only way to complete the game one hundred percent. There is a Rainbow Drop hidden in one level of each world in the game. Rainbow Drops are always separated from Kirby and company by special blocks that can only be broken with certain abilities and/or Animal Friends. While the earlier Drops simply require the breaking of their adjacent blocks, as worlds progress the process of attaining Rainbow Drops grows more complex, as certain path turns and ability changes are required. If Kirby collects all seven Rainbow Drops and defeats King Dedede, Dark Matter will leave Dedede's body and the collected Rainbow Drops will form into the Rainbow Sword (which itself has a Rainbow Drop as its ability icon), the only weapon in the game that can destroy Dark Matter. Locations Grass Land This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 3. Use Parasol with Rick to destroy the Elemental Blocks. If Kirby doesn't have Parasol, it is available in the following room. This Rainbow Drop can be obtained without Rick, but it is slightly more difficult to perform. Big Forest This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 2. Go to the bottom left of the first room in order to find a door. Inside is the Rainbow Drop. Needle is needed to break the Elemental Blocks. As Spikey, the enemy granting Needle, hasn't appeared yet, exit the room and go through the stage, where Spikeys can be found in the second room. Inhale one and finish the stage. Re-enter the stage and enter the door found at the bottom left of the first room. Use Needle with Coo to destroy the Elemental Blocks. This Rainbow Drop can be obtained without Coo. Ripple Field This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 3. Go underwater to find a door. Enter the door. Use Spark (obtained in Stage 2) and Kine to light the dark room. Enter the hidden door. Inside is the Rainbow Drop. Stone is needed to break the Elemental Blocks. Exit the room and continue through the stage. Near the end door is a Rocky. Inhale it and backtrack to the dark room. Re-enter the hidden door. Use Stone with Kine to destroy the barrier. This Rainbow Drop requires Kine in order to swim through currents. It does not, however, require Spark. Iceberg This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 4. Burning and Kine (obtained in Stage 3) are required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. There is a chance that Efreeti will grant Kine as an Animal Friend, but it is rare. The second room is auto-scrolling, so Kirby and Kine will have to be careful not to get crushed. Burning can be obtained from Efreeti or wait until the end of the room to swallow a Flamer (the latter of which is easier). Go to the left or right in the area with the Elemental Blocks. Destroy the Elemental Blocks in the middle, not the ones on the left or right concealing 1UPs. Go underwater. In order to destroy the Star Blocks, go to the sides, discard the Burning ability, inhale a Star Block, spit it out/swallow, and then inhale and swallow the ability star. Do this again so Kine can fit through and swim against the water current. Use Burning to destroy the Elemental Blocks found in the following room. Red Canyon This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 5. Rick (obtained in Stage 3) and the Spark ability are required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. There is a chance that Captain Stitch (in Stage 4) will grant Rick as an animal friend. Spark can be obtained by inhaling one of the Sparkys early in the level. In the auto-scrolling room, use Spark and Rick to reach the very top (past the first exit door; there are some Spikeys in the way however). Use Spark with Rick to destroy the Elemental Blocks. Discard Spark and Rick to float across the pit in order to reach the Rainbow Drop. Cloudy Park This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 2. Kine (in Stage 1, Jumpershoot has a chance to grant him) is required to obtain this Rainbow Drop. Obtain Ice in order to break the Elemental Blocks. This is mandatory to pass through the first room. In the second room, there are pipes that can propel Kirby and Kine into the air. Use these and reach the top platform. Upon reaching the top platform, fall off a side. There is a platform with water directly below. Enter the door. Swim against the water current to the left. Here, Master Green will grant Spark. The animal friend will be Kine, so this is a chance to get Gooey or his female counterpart. Now with Spark, ride up the air currents again and go into the door in the water pit. This time, go to the right. Blocky will grant Rick, but don't take Stone. Take Rick and exit the room. In the next room are a couple of Shotzos on some Elemental Blocks. Use Spark with Rick to make them fall. This will grant Coo. The next room has an air current. Fly against the current and enter the door on the right. Defeat Waiu for Cutter. Exit the room and go to the left. Enter the first door that appears. Use Cutter with Coo to destroy the Elemental Blocks. Dark Castle This Rainbow Drop is located in Stage 7. In the second room, use Kine (who can be obtained in the second or fifth stage) and the Spark ability to light up the dark area and destroy all of the Star Blocks, revealing the Copy Ability icons for Burning, Stone, Needle, Ice, and Cutter. The next room gives the player access to a couple of Copy Abilities, and above are Elemental Blocks in the walls that require a Copy Ability in order to be broken. By using the Copy Abilities shown in the second room in the correct order, the player will take the correct path leading to the Rainbow Drop. This Rainbow Drop does not require Kine or Spark. Gallery KDL2 Rainbow Drop.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Rare_Keychain_14.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites KDL2 Rainbow Drop sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Rainbow Drop sprite 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) de:Regenbogentropfen es:Gotas Arcoíris it:Lacrima di Arcobaleno ja:虹のしずく Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Collectible items